1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print server apparatus, a printing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system in which a web application provided by a web application server through a web browser on a client personal computer (PC) is used without installing the application on the client PC, has been widespread.
Such a web application includes one which is used to create and edit document data to store it in a storage on a web application server. Also in these web applications, an operation feeling similar to an application that is installed in a client PC is being realized using a technique such as Asynchronous JavaScript+XML (AJAX).
Such a use form is referred to as Software as a Service (SaaS) or cloud computing, and the increase of the use thereof has been accelerated. At present, in order to print document data stored in such a web application server, it is required to once download the document data through a web browser to instruct a printing apparatus to print it by a pre-installed printer driver.
On the other hand, there is a demand to intend to execute printing using only a web browser without requiring download of a document and installation of a printer driver. Such a printing method is referred to as driverless printing.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-169671, as a method for executing driverless printing of document data stored in a web application server by a printing apparatus, a method is discussed in which a uniform resource locator (URL) is notified to the printing apparatus and the printing apparatus downloads the document data from the notified URL to execute printing.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-169671, the URL displayed on a web browser when a user is browsing and editing a document is not a URL of the document data itself and may be a URL of a hypertext markup language (HTML) file of a web page to browse and edit a document. This possibility is in a case of a web application server such as cloud computing. In such a case, even if a URL displayed on the web browser is notified to the printing apparatus, the printing apparatus cannot acquire document data and hence it cannot execute printing.